


Appointmnet

by destielBDSM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Doctor Dean Winchester, Drug-Induced Sex, Evil Dean Winchester, Gags, Hurt Castiel, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-consensual everything, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielBDSM/pseuds/destielBDSM
Summary: The second Dr. Winchester lays eyes on his patient, he knows how this ends.*Heed the tags people*





	Appointmnet

                Dean entered the room, clip board in hand. He stalled when he saw the patient—Castiel Novak, the chart said—sitting on the examination table. One look at him, Dean knew what he was going to do. He closed the door behind him,and locked it.

                “Mr. Novak, good afternoon,” he said with a cheery smile, walking to the sink.

                “Dr. Winchester.” That voice alone sent nearly all the blood down to Dean’s cock. And that was before Dean had it down his throat.

                “What brings you in today?” Dean said as he started to wash his hands.

                “Stomach pains.”

                Dean pulled on a pair of latex gloves, snapping them on. Castiel was gorgeous. Tall, lithe, dark hair, and eyes Dean had never seen before. A deep, beautiful blue. Dean walked to Cas and put his hands on Cas’s jaw. He could feel the strength in Cas’s mandible. He stared at Cas’s lips—soft and pink, barely chapped.

                “Any allergies?” Dean said, moving his hands along Cas’s jaw, down his neck, checking his lymph nodes.

                “No.”

                “And about how long has this been going on?”

                “About a week. It gets really bad at night. I can’t sleep without taking medication.”

                “Hmm,” Dean said. “I’m going to check, okay?”

                “Okay.”

                Cas was wearing a suit and tie, with a beige trench coat over it. Dean pushed the coat and suit jacket off Cas’s shoulders together. Then, he undid Cas’s tie—aware of Cas’s eyes on him the entire time. He slowly unbuttoned Cas’s white dress shirt, popping one of the buttons, but Dean continued until Cas was bare from the waist up. He had a muscular chest. Dean was impressed.

                “Doctor?”

                “You exercise, Cas?”

                Cas stared at him cautiously, but he nodded slowly. “I try to run a mile every morning.”

                “Good. That’s good.”

                Dean ran his hands over Cas’s chest, brushing over his nipples, before he moved down to Cas’s stomach.

                “I don’t feel anything unusual,” Dean said. Cas’s stomach was firm and toned. “What kind of a diet do you eat?”

                “I try to eat healthy,” Cas said. “Fruits and vegetables every day.”

                Dean licked his lips. “Lay down,” Dean said, pushing slightly on Cas’s chest. Cas obeyed.

                _Good boy_ , Dean thought, grinning. Dean knew he would have to work fast now. Cas was on his back. Dean walked up near his head, and then grabbed the strap that hung off the side, out of Cas’s sight. He reached over Cas to grab the second strap. Then, in one solid, practiced motion, he buckled them together, and tightened them so it was taut against Cas’s chest.

                “Doctor? Doctor!” Cas screamed, and tried to fight against the restraint, but it was tight, already creating an impression against Cas’s skin. He kicked his legs wildly. “Let me go! Let me go!”

                “Shh,” Dean said, carding his hands through Cas’s hair. He reached into a drawer behind him, and pulled out the blue ball gag. “Look. It matches your eyes.” He shoved it between Cas’s teeth, and then far back into his mouth; and then Dean tied it around Cas’s head, tight. Cas still screamed, but the sounds were muffled behind the gag. No one would hear him. Dean ran his thumb over Cas’s bottom lip, grinning.

                “Really wish I could stick my cock down there,” Dean said, sighing. “But that’ll have to wait for another time, I’m afraid.”

                Cas kept kicking his legs, fighting underneath the chest strap that kept his arms pinned down. Dean rolled his eyes. He went back to the drawer and fished out a needle and an ampoule of medication—a conscious sedative. It would take all that fight out, but keep him awake. Dean wanted him awake—this time, at least. Dean filled the needle quickly and then injected it into Cas’s bicep. The effect was almost instant. Cas’s eyes became cloudy, and his kicking was more sluggish, less force behind it.

                “There now,” Dean said, patting Cas’s neck. “Much better.” Cas still struggled, but he was much weaker now. Dean walked to Cas’s legs, no longer needing to worry about getting kicked in the face. He took off Cas’s shoes and socks and tossed them into the corner. He hooked his fingers under Cas’s waist band. He took off the pants and boxers together, bundling them together and tossing those aside as well.

                He was naked now. Dean stared at him for a second, admiring the beauty laid out before him. Everything about Cas was beautiful. The tone and muscle was in every part of him; muscular thighs and calves. A decent sized cock, soft against Cas’s legs. Dean grabbed Cas’s cock and squeezed it. Cas yelped, continued to try and jerk away, but he couldn’t fight the drugs.

                Dean put the stirrups up. He attached Cas’s legs to them, and raised them high as they would go, so that Cas’s hole was presented. Dean grinned as he ran his thumb over the rim, eventually pressing his thumb inside, with his dry, gloved hand. Cas flinched, and a fearful shudder ran through his body.

                “You ever have anything up there?” Dean asked, grinning. He pumped his thumb in and out rhythmically His own cock soon began to ache as he watched Cas’s hole swallow the digit. With his free hand, Dean fumbled with his zipper, and released his aching member. He continued pumping, licking his lips. Eventually, he added his pointer finger and started to scissor. Dean took his fingers out. They made a soft _plopping_ noise.

                Back to his drawers. He had everything he needed in these drawers. He rummaged around and found the plug, and the sound. Dean went back to Cas. He spat on the plug and then pressed it against Cas’s hole. Cas muttered against the gag, eyes pressed closed. The words were muffled, but Dean could still make them out.

                “You praying, baby? Why? It won’t do you any good.” Dean pushed slowly on the plug. Cas jerked, fought against the restraints again, but they did nothing. The plug moved slowly—Dean imagined it had to be burning against Cas’s insides. He moved it in a screwing motion until it was finally all the way inside, nesting nicely between Cas’s cheeks. Dean hit those hard, imagined what they’d look like over his knees, red.

                Dean picked up the sound. “Don’t worry,” Dean sighed, noticing Cas’s wounded eyes on him. “I’ll use lube for this one. I’m a doctor, not an animal.” Dean coated the rod of the sound generously with a warming lubricant. He held Cas’s still limp cock in his hand, and then poised the sound against the tip. He inserted it slowly. Watched how it disappeared down Cas’s length. He slowly fucked Cas with it, pulling it in and out, in and out. He wasn’t sure how long he did this. Just knew that the longer it went on, the harder he became. Pre-come began to leak out his cock. His mouth grew dry as he watched how easily the sound went up Cas’s cock.

                “Fuck,” Dean said, wiping away sweat with his elbow. “You’re so hot.” Dean swallowed. “Gotta have you now, baby.” Dean left the sound all the way in Cas’s cock—he twisted the little bulb several times, enjoying how Cas squirmed. Dean kicked off his shoes and shucked his pants all the way off. He generously lubed up his cock, all the way. He climbed on top of Cas, crawling through Cas’s raised legs, so that he was laying on top of Cas’s chest.

                “Open your eyes,” Dean said softly. He tapped on the ball gag. Cas’s eyes remained tightly shut. Dean reached underneath and pressed hard on the plug. Cas flinched. “ _Open your eyes_!” Dean shouted.

                Cas’s eyes slowly opened. They were red and tear-filled. Dean smiled softly. “Hey, there sunshine.” He nuzzled Cas’s nose. He pressed soft kisses from Cas’s nose, all the away up to his eyes, where he licked away the salty tears. “Don’t cry,” Dean crooned. Dean slowly removed the plug. He put it on top of Cas’s chest, and inserted himself. The plug had made Cas nice and open, and Dean easily slide right in, until his balls rested against Cas’s ass.

                “It’s like you were made for me,” Dean said, nuzzling Cas’s neck as he began to thrust. Cas was warm and tight around his cock, squeezing it just right. Dean thrusted, digging his nails into the meat of Cas’s shoulder. He found a steady rhythm, in sync with his hot, heavy pants, and the sound of his balls slapping Cas’s ass were the only sounds he could hear.

                As he thrusted, Dean kept nuzzling Cas’s neck, sucking, and pressing warm, wet kisses anywhere he could: Cas’s neck, shoulder, cheeks. For a moment, he took Cas’s earlobe between his teeth and nibbled gently. The faster his thrusting grew, the faster he panted, the more sloppy his kisses became. He kissed Cas’s nose, his eyeballs, kissed away the tears that kept falling.

                Then, Dean came, fast and hot. All his muscles relaxed, and he turned to jelly, relaxing on top of Cas. His cock turned soft, and slowly slide out. Dean sighed in content. He forced himself off Cas, sliding back to his feet. He took the plug and inserted it back in, trapping the remaining come inside. Dean patted it.

                “Such a good boy,” Dean said, as he leaned forward and kissed Cas over the gag. “So beautiful. Next time I’ll use this hole,” he tapped the gag and grinned. “Promise.” He rotated the sound. Cas’s chest shuddered.

                Dean snapped off the latex gloves. He washed his hands. Then, he went to the phone in the corner and dialed Sam.

                “Hey, Sam,” Dean said, unable to keep the grin off his face. “I need you to bring the car around.” He looked over at Cas’s horrified, drugged eyes the entire time. “I’ve found a keeper this time.”


End file.
